Pokelandia
by Uisp
Summary: Un curioso parque de diversiones a aparecido. Divertido, animado, pero también envuelto en misterio. Una especie de prólogo que tenía en mente .
1. 1 La entrada

Y bien...otro intento de historia. Es una especie de prólogo de algo que tenia en mente, en la que comienzo a descubrir lo difícil que es describir todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabezasdf.

* * *

_Hay muchos lugares en este mundo por visitar, hay muchos lugares de este mundo por disfrutar, pero ninguno se compara con el sitio a punto de conocer. Una fiesta enorme, llena de emociones y diversión. Esto está a punto de empezar._

**Pokelandia.**

"¡Bzz!". El sonido de un televisor encendiéndose aparece en el ambiente, tiene la imagen de fondo de un enorme parque de atracciones, y comienza a transmitir un curioso comercial:

-¿Están listos para la diversión? -Sonaba una voz de fondo -.¿Están listos para disfrutar?.¿Están listos para la acción y la locura?. ¡Felicidades! Has cumplido los requisitos para asistir a este gran festival.

En ese momento aparece un Aipom usando un vistoso gorro de copa y un pequeño micrófono, colgado desde alguna parte arriba y fuera de pantalla.

-¡Bienvenidos a Pokelandia! - Una agradable música de carnaval suena de fondo mientras el Aipom gritaba feliz -. No se dejen llevar por el nombre poco original del lugar. El que mis asistentes tengan poca imaginación no afecta en nada. Están ante el mayor proyecto visto en todo este basto mundo. El mas grande, vistoso, divertido, emocionante parque de atracciones que hallan visto ya está aquí. Millones de puestos listos para ser visitados y hacer que "¡Bzz!" -El televisor fue apagado de improviso.

-Comienzo a odiar ese repetido comercial ¿sabes?

El que hablaba era un Slaking, dirigiéndose a un compañero de la misma especie, el cual estaba ya por quedarse dormido. Ambos tenían unas gorras azules con una placa en cada una. Estaban sentados en unas sillas de madera, en una pequeña cabina y solo acompañados por el apagado televisor.

-¿Qué haces allí dormido? -Le da un golpe en la nuca a su compañero, dejándolo solo medio despierto-. Ahora el solo verte hizo que se me cansaran los párpados. Si no cumplimos con nuestra responsabilidad sabes que después nos...nos - En eso, el Slaking da un enorme bostezo -. ...nos quitaran el cargo y... -Se recuesta sobre su silla y comienza a balbucear sus últimas palabras-... y sere...mozz..nozz - Luego de esto, solo se puso a roncar.

Su compañero solo lo miro y comentó:

- Sabía que ser guardia de seguridad no era lo nuestro, pero qué mas da, nunca pasa nada - El enorme pokemon se disponía de nuevo a dormir otra siesta, recostándose en su silla y usando la gorra para tapar sus ojos, pero alcanza a notar algo fuera de la cabina.

La cabina se encontraba fuera de un recinto, pegada a la pared, y a un lado de una enorme entrada de unos cinco metros de alto, la cual estaba cerrada. También tenía una gran ventanilla abierta la cual dejaba ver fácilmente hacia afuera. Desde allí, el Slaking notó a un nuevo visitante.

Un Squirtle había llegado al lugar, desde un espeso y aparente interminable bosque detrás de este. Caminaba lentamente y totalmente desorientado, mirando hacia todas partes como si acabase de salir de una gran siesta y no supiera en qué lugar despertó. El Slaking al parecer notó todo esto y salió de su cabina a hablarle.

-¡Hey, pequeño! - gritó, apenas cerró por fuera la puerta de la cabina, mientras que Squirtle se volteó al escucharlo.

El Slaking se acercó a él, y Squirtle solo levantó la mirada para poder verlo a la cara.

-Pareces preocupado. ¿Nunca habías estado en Pokelandia? - Squirtle solo lo miraba, mientras que Slaking esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. El silencio de Squirtle solo daba lugar a una débil música de carnaval que había de fondo. Al ver que no parecía responder, volvió a hablar -. Así que tímido ¿Eh?. Eso me da más motivos para ayudarte. - Squirtle solo lo seguía mirando mientras hablaba -. Si te preocupa el precio de la entrada, es nulo, así que no te preocupes. Pareces temeroso de entrar, pero créeme, una vez que estés un rato allí no querrás volver a salir. Je je. ¡Abre la entrada compañero! -Gritó hacia la cabina.

El otro slaking despertó de un salto, moviendo una palanca bajo sus pies. Esto hizo que la enorme entrada se abriera lentamente. Squirtle solo seguía mirando a su alrededor, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno pequeño, déjame ser el primero en decirte: ¡Bienvenido a Pokelandia! - Slaking extiende el brazo hacia la entrada, como mostrándole el lugar. Al terminar de hablar, la entrada se había abierto por completo, por lo que le dió un pequeño empujón a Squirtle para que entre.

La débil música de carnaval que se estaba escuchando subió de volumen al instante, dando un perfecto ambiente a las montones de cosas que se veían a primera vista. En primer lugar, miles de pokemon, de todas formas y colores caminando de un lado a otro, visitando los otros miles de puestos, ya sean de comida o de juegos. La multitud era enorme donde quiera que se viese. Había muchos pokemon animando el ambiente en todas partes, como unos mankeys con gorros de bufón, de nariz pintadas de rojo y haciendo malabares; o algunos Jigglypuff, Clefairys y chatots haciendo espectáculos de canto en un improvisado escenario. Drifloon y Driflims pintados de fiesta flotando por ahí, con carteles colgados de ellos: "Visite aquí", "visite allá"; abundaban esos anuncios. A lo lejos, también se veían muchas cosas: Un monte con apariencia de volcán, rodeado de una enorme montaña rusa con carros en forma de Rayquaza; carpas de circo en muchas direcciones, además de otros juegos como los carruseles. La lista de cosas por ver era interminable, y eso que solo estaba en la entrada principal.

Squirtle seguía caminando lentamente mirando hacia todos lados. Todos los vistosos adornos del lugar y la enorme multitud de gente lo desorientaban aún más. Parecía asustado y sin saber donde ir.

-¡Bienvenido! - Gritaba desde algún sitio una voz. Un Aipom había aparecido de la nada frente a Squirtle, usando un gorro de copa -. Hace un buen tiempo que no hay nuevos visitantes ¿sabes?. Eso te hace muy especial ¡iik! - Decía, haciendo de vez en cuando los chillidos característicos de los monos.

Squirtle seguía sin decir alguna palabra, mientras Aipom continuaba:

-Bien ¡Ejem! Déjame ayudarte en tu primera visita a este lugar. Tienes toneladas de sitios los cuales visitar. ¿Quieres saber cuales son cierto? Lo sé. Lo veo claramente en tu cara - Squirtle solo lo miraba inmutable mientras Aipom seguía -. Pokelandia existe para que pequeños como tú estén más que agusto en este mundo. Existe para olvidar todas tus penas y problemas. Y lo mejor es que cualquier sitio de aquí puede servir para esos propósitos.

»Aquí cerca tienes bastantes opciones, primero mira hacia tu izquierda - Squirtle voltea y ve un enorme camino, con montones de puestos a lo largo de este -. Aquí están los puestos de juegos de feria. Llenos de diversión. Aunque como ves, está atestado de gente, así que necesitas algo de paciencia si quieres jugar.

»Ahora mira a tu derecha - Squirtle voltea de nuevo, viendo otro enorme camino, con más puestos a lo largo de este -. Aquí están los puestos de comida. Mi lugar favorito por cierto - Aipom frotaba su panza mientras tanto -. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo muchas ganas de comer. Esas bananas cubiertas de chocolate con sublimes.

»Y por último echa un vistazo al frente - Squirtle mira hacia el frente y ve caminos en todas direcciones a diferentes lugares -. Son innumerables los lugares a visitar aquí. Deberías echar un vistazo a la montaña rusa, al torneo de peleas, el acuario, ¡o ese lugar! Es la casa embrujada...Aunque sé que dice "Casa de los besos Jynx", pero créeme, es peor que la casa embrujada - Aipom se mueve como si le hubiese dado un gran escalofrío -. También podrías visitar el circo, del cual el maestro de ceremonias es este servidor.

»Y ese es un pequeño vistazo que te puedo dar de todas las cosas que puedes encontrar aquí. Así que elije bien que lugar visitar primero, aunque en realidad no importa. Todos lo lugares son espectaculares. Así que... ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto? - Preguntó Aipom con una gran sonrisa.

Squirtle solo lo seguía mirando sin decir nada mientras Aipom seguía manteniendo una estática sonrisa. Así pasaron varios y varios segundos, hasta que Squirtle pareció querer decir algo.

-¿Un...sue...ño? - murmuró Squirtle, casi sin poder ser escuchado por la música de carnaval de fondo.

-¡Jajaja! Sé que parece un lugar de ensueño pero...

-No es eso - Interrumpió -. Debe ser un sueño - Dijo Squirtle en voz baja y preocupada, mirando hacia todos lados con ese aire de desorientado que tenía -. Qu...Que..¿Quien... soy?

Al escucharlo, Aipom lo miró y solo pudo decir:

-¿Eh?

* * *

No quería alargar mucho el cuento, por lo que solo lo deje en la introducción. Como sea... Gracias por su tiempo al que leyó esta especie de bosquejo


	2. Los puestos de comida

**Los puestos de comida.**

Dos criaturas entre medio de una multitud están paradas frente a la entrada principal: Un excéntrico mono morado y un confundido Squirtle. Ambos están sin saber que decir después de un comentario hecho por este último.

-No... No sé quien...soy -murmuraba Squirtle, mientras Aipom solo lo miraba.

La música de carnaval resonaba en el aire, la multitud era escandalosa conversando y caminando de aquí para allá. Pero de alguna forma había una especie de silencio entre Squirtle y Aipom. Aún así, entre todo ese bullicio, estalló una carcajada más fuerte que todo ese sonido.

-¡Jajajajaja! No sé quien soy ¡Jajajajaja! -gritaba aipom con fuerza, sosteniendo su panza-. Deberías dejar de pensar en tonterías...

-¿Tonterías? -Repitió Squirtle en voz baja mientras el otro seguía hablando.

-¡Estás ante Pokelandia!¿Comprendes?. ¿Qué quien eres?. Eres un Squirtle, eso es lo único que necesitas saber. Ahora solo tienes que disfrutar disfrutar disfrutaar traalala disfrutaaar -seguía diciendo Aipom haciendo una especie de canto mientras terminaba la frase.

Aipom era totalmente hiperactivo. No había momento en el que se quedara quieto cuando hablaba. Seguía cantando alrededor de Squirtle mientras este seguía hablando hacia si mismo.

-¿Squirtle? -murmuró.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Aipom-. Ahora sí estás listo, yo sé que estás ansioso por disfrutar de todo esto, lo veo claramente en tu cara -decía, mientras Squirtle solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-. Bueno...más o menos.

-Por cierto...¿Quien eres tú? -dijo Squirtle.

-¡Jajajaja! Lo olvidaba -decía, mientras comenzaba a hacer acrobacias y volteretas alrededor de él-. Estas ante el grande, el único, incomparable y apuesto gerente del lugar, además del maestro de ceremonia del circo pokemon. A tu servicio -dijo, mientras hacia una reverencia con el sombrero-. Tú puedes llamarme simplemente gerente.

Squirtle no dijo nada. Quedó pensativo, aparentemente tratando aún de asimilar todo esto. Ignoró un poco la presentación del gerente mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Se sentía un rico aroma en el aire en el momento que sopló una brisa desde el este. Squirtle comenzó a olfatear con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Lo veo en tu cara nuevamente! -gritó el gerente-. Ese olor es inconfundible. Son los puestos de comida que están a tu derecha -indicaba el gerente con su mano.

Un largo camino, con distintos puestos a lo largo de este, con cientos de otros pokemon visitando y comiendo lo que les ofrecían desde distintos lugares. Era un sitio del que era difícil resistirse a ir.

-¡Yo puedo verlo en tu cara! -gritó.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?

-Es verdad compañero -Se acerca y con un brazo abrasa por los hombros a Squirtle, con el otro brazo indica hacia los puestos de comida-. Sé que quieres ir por ese lugar, y sé perfectamente la compañía perfecta que te guiará por allí. Déjame adivinar. Es alguien fantástico, simpático, agradable y sin mencionar muy apuesto. Esa persona claramente es...

-¡Gerente! -se escuchó desde atrás antes de que Aipom terminara de hablar. Un Mr. Mime venia desde allí, gritando hacia todas partes. Al parecer estaba buscando a cierta persona.

-¡Oh no! Me atraparon -exclamó Aipom-. Creo que es hora de salir de aquí. Lo siento compañero, yo me retiro -mientras dice esto se despide haciendo un pequeño gesto con el sombrero.

Aipom se disponía a saltar saliendo de allí a toda prisa, pero al parecer alguien era mucho más veloz que él. Una gran Bayleef lo atrapó de la cola en el aire, haciendo que Aipom cayera al suelo.

-¡Noooo! -gritó Aipom, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-Se acabó el juego gerente, usted se va con nosotros. Es hora de iniciar la ceremonia en el circo, y no podemos empezar sin usted, así que vamos.

-Solo un poco más de descanso.

-Claro que no. Volvemos en este mismo momento -Se giró hacia Bayleef y le dijo-. Es hora. Vamos Lidia.

Después de asentir, Bayleef siguió a en dirección desconocida, arrastrando por el suelo a Aipom.

-Ayúdame compañero.¡compañero! -gritaba Aipom mientras se alejaba lentamente, tratando de frenar aferrándose al suelo-. Sé que quieres ayudarme compañero.¡Lo veo en tu cara!¡En tu caraaa!.

Squirtle lo quedó mirando en silencio hasta que los perdió de vista. Durante todo ese espectáculo estuvo sin decir ninguna palabra ni expresar alguna emoción. Ahora quedando solo en ese lugar, solo acompañado de la música de fondo y el bullicio de la multitud. El aroma de antes seguía en el aire. Squirtle no sabía donde dirigirse, así que no pensó en algo mejor que seguir lo que le ordenaba su nariz. Caminó hacia los puestos de comida, aún desorientado, esperando encontrar algo que lo distraiga, o aún mejor, algo que lo ayude a recordar, aunque esto último parecía imposible.

El lugar parecía interesante. Mientras más se acercaba, la cantidad de personas aumentaba. Era difícil esquivar todos esos empujones que estaba a punto de recibir, así que era difícil el solo ver de reojo algunos puestos. Al avanzar solo un poco más, chocó de frente con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Squirtle ya estaba lo suficientemente desorientado como que para que un golpe así lo dejara aún más mareado. Se levanto de inmediato con intenciones de disculparse, pero la otra persona fue más rápida.

-¡Lo siento!. Lo siento mucho -dijo una voz de niña pequeña. Era un munchlax. Tenía un moño de cinta en la cabeza y traía un pequeño vestido, ambos de color rojo. Así que en realidad era "una" Munchlax. Era pequeña. Prácticamente era del tamaño de Squirtle.

-No, la culpa fue mía -Dijo Squirtle-. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. Estoy algo perdido.

-¿De verdad? -respondió de inmediato-. Ya somos dos. Estoy desde hace un buen rato buscando a mi padre, pero al parecer me fui por el camino contrario.

-Ya veo...

-No tengo a quién recurrir para que me ayude, así que estoy desamparada -Lleva sus manos a la cara, haciendo como que va a empezar a llorar-. Necesito a un caballero que me ayude a...a...¡Hey! -Se da cuenta que Squirtle no la estaba escuchando y se alejaba lentamente, ignorándola -. Vuelve aquí -Va y lo toma del brazo. Squirtle se detiene y voltea.

-No creo ser la mejor persona para ayudar a gente perdida.

-Necesito compañía, y que mejor que alguien en la misma situación -Da una gran sonrisa y arrastra a Squirtle del brazo-. ¡Así que vamos!.

-¡Hey, espera! -respondía, mientras trataba de zafarse.

Al poco rato Squirtle dejó de forcejear. Pensó unos segundos, y vio que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

-Me llamo Laxi, ¿y tú? -preguntó de repente.

-No estoy seguro la verdad -pensó un segundo y siguió con su respuesta-. Squirtle, supongo.

Laxi paró de caminar y se volteó. Puso una cara incrédula y volvió a preguntar:

-Vamos. ¿Cual es tu nombre?.

-Uhmm...¿Squirtle? -respondió nervioso.

-Eres un Squirtle. ¿Quién llama Squirtle a un Squirtle? -dijo, mientras el otro quedó en silencio. Laxi prosiguió-. Debió ser alguien con muy poca imaginación. Como sea...

Ambos siguieron caminando. Laxi llevaba del brazo a un confundido Squirtle, el cual había acabado de descubrir que no sabía ni su propio nombre.

La animada música en el aire se hacía aún más animada mientras se adentraban en el camino. La multitud también aumentaba, así que había que ir con cuidado para no separarse. Mientras avanzaban, a Laxi le brillaban los ojos con cada nuevo puesto de comida que veía. Fue inevitable que en algún momento se detuviesen en uno.

"Algodón de azúcar Flaaffy", decía en un cartel sobre uno de los numerosos puestos de comida. Había un par de Mareeps frente a este, pintados de rosa, llevando también unos carteles. Estaban claramente haciendo más propaganda. Una Flaaffy repartía la mercancía alegremente a una gran multitud de personas. Pequeños Pichus y Cleffas recibían sus algodones de unos Pikachus y Clefable respectivamente. Eran los últimos clientes antes de que una hambrienta Munchlax llegara al lugar.

-Y bien. ¿A quien tenemos aquí? -habló Flaaffy.

Con el tamaño de Squirtle y Munchlax, apenas lograban asomarse frente al mostrador. Así que Laxi estaba de puntillas para poder hablar:

-Quiero dos algodones de azúcar por favor -dijo tranquilamente, mientras Squirtle solo seguía en silencio.

-Claro, claro. Serán dos pokedolares por favor.

-Aquí están -dijo, estirando el brazo para entregar unas pequeñas monedas a Flaaffy.

Flaaffy le entrego el par de algodones de azúcar. Squirtle reaccionó en cuanto Laxi le entregó el suyo. De inmediato él le dio un pequeño mordisco, saboreó un poco, y dio su opinión a su compañera.

-Mmm, esto está...bueno -Al ver a Laxi, esta ya había terminado de comer de un mordisco su porción. Squirtle solo la miro con una cara incrédula.

-¡Sigamos Squirtle! Hay muchas cosas más que mirar -dijo de inmediato, mientras Squirtle aún no podía quitarse la cara de sorpresa.

Nuevamente este fue arrastrado del brazo, incluso antes de que ese primer bocado lograra llegar a su estómago. La historia se repetía en cuando más avanzaran a través de ese al parecer infinito camino. Pasaron por muchos puestos más: "Miel Combee", "fruta fresca Tropius", "helados Snorunt", etc. Se veían incluso Machamps preparando pizzas en algunos puestos, y a unos poco confiables Muks preparando pasteles. A lo largo de todo esto, todo era igual. Antes de que Squirtle lograra dar un mordisco a estas cosas, Laxi las devoraba en un segundo o menos, así que se acumulaba sobre Squirtle su comida sin terminar. Al poco rato simplemente decidió dárselas también a Laxi, y obviamente esta comida desapareció en un suspiro.

-¿Me da unos 10 jugos por favor? -preguntaba la inocente Laxi, en uno de los tantos otros puestos.

-Son 20 pokedolares -respondió una Azumarill sobre el mostrador.

Apenas puso la mercancía en el mostrador, Laxi atacó. Al parecer ni siquiera recordó que tenía a un sediento compañero a su lado. Bebió de un sorbo todo lo que le habían presentado, dejando así, diez envases de plástico vacíos. Al instante buscó entre los bolsillos de su vestido. Sabía que necesitaba compensar toda la comida, así que buscó el dinero. Los segundos pasaban, pero Laxi no sacaba las manos de los bolsillos. Comenzó a buscar con frenesí, llamando la atención de Squirtle y Azumarill. Ambos parecían sospechar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Corre! -Gritó Laxi, tomando del brazo a Squirtle y haciendo que ambos partieran a toda velocidad.

Squirtle tropezaba a cada segundo por estar obligándolo a correr. Comenzó a desear no haberse encontrado con cierta señorita. Intentaba hablarle para que se calmara y parara de correr, pero era inútil. Laxi corría más rápido cada vez, aferrándose más y más firmemente a Squirtle, haciendo imposible que este escape. Este solo pensaba que ella estaba exagerando.

Ni siquiera la gran multitud de gente hacía que Laxi fuera más despacio. Squirtle chocaba con montones de otros pokemon, pero aún así la velocidad no bajaba. Chocó de lleno con un Golem, pasó en medio de un par de Cacneas y pasó sobre las llamas de un agitado Cyndaquil. Al recibir tanto castigo, Squirtle ya no soportaba. Comenzó a gritar.

-¡Para, Para!. ¡Tengo una idea!. ¡Para por favor! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su asustada compañera.

Laxi se comenzó a detenerse gradualmente. Al parecer confiaba en las palabras de Squirtle y se detuvo. Squirtle se alivió, pero solo por un momento. Se dio cuenta que no tenía idea alguna para remediar el asunto.

-¡NO HAY SOLUCIÓN! -gritó Laxi fuertemente-. Me he convertido en una ladrona, prófuga de la ley, solo tengo como destino la cárcel -decía, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Squirtle ya sabía que Laxi era solo una niña pequeña, pero con super fuerza, así que tenía que ir con cuidado. Pensó un segundo. Tenía que elegir las palabras a usar sabiamente, eso, si es que se le ocurrían algunas. No tenía idea que decir, se veía nervioso y comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Cual es tu idea Squirtle? -dijo Laxi, secándose las lágrimas en sus ojos-. No quiero ir a la cárcel -Terminó de decir, apretando aún más fuertemente la mano de Squirtle.

Este ya estaba bastante presionado, así que habló. Movió lentamente sus labios para improvisar algún cuento, pero por suerte, no fue necesario. Un anuncio a lo lejos lo salvaría al parecer. Cerca de allí suena fuertemente alguien hablando por medio de un altavoz. Estaba promocionando un concurso.

-¡Acérquense, acérquense! -Decía un Farfetch'd con un micrófono en su ala, mientras sostenía su puerro con la otra-. Está a punto de comenzar el evento más importante de este sector de Pokelandia. El gran y único: ¡Concurso de glotonería! -Los pokemon mirando comienzan a aplaudir-. El gran premio son 200 pokedólares, así que apresúrense a inscribirse. Queda poco tiempo.

-¡Claro! En ese lugar puedes ganar el dinero que te falta -dijo Squirtle.

Laxi lo mira con duda en su cara.

-Así que entraras a ese concurso. Buena idea. Ojalá tengas suerte.

-¿Qué?. Creo que tú eres la más indicada para...

-Es tu idea. Tú iras.

Squirtle estaba confuso. Laxi ganaría fácilmente un concurso así, pero por alguna razón no quería. Un mal presentimiento en Squirtle se hacía más y más grande. Laxi aunque tenía una voz de niña, daba mucho miedo cuando ponía la cara seria de este momento. Parece que no se podía negar.

-¿Qué esperas?. ¡Ve! -gritó Laxi. Agarró a Squirtle del brazo y lo lanzó cerca del escenario con su gran fuerza.

Squirtle solo gritó. La gente estaba sorprendida de ver a un Squirtle volador saliendo de la nada estrellándose contra el escenario.

-¡Parece que tenemos al último inscrito! -anunció Farfetch'd-. Sube aquí chico.

Por inercia Squirtle siguió esas órdenes rumbo a lo desconocido. Con ese golpe volvía a sentirse mareado, y más al pensar en cómo se supone que iba ganar un concurso imposible para él. Comer mucho no era una de sus cualidades. Solo pensó en el por qué Laxi no quiso participar.

-¡Estamos todos! -dijo Farfetch'd-. Los demás participantes suban al escenario por favor.

Mientras decía esto Laxi gritó desde la parte baja del escenario.

-¡Tú puedes Squirtle!. ¡Derrota a papá!

-¿Papá? -Dijo Squirtle sorprendido.

Pequeños temblores retumbaban en el suelo. Poco a poco daban a entender que eran enormes pasos. Se acercaba desde la parte trasera del escenario. Squirtle no quería mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que eran malas noticias. Los temblores se hacían más y más fuertes con cada paso, hasta que una sombra enorme cubrió a Squirtle.

-Conque aquí estabas Laxi, sabía que llegarías -dijo, un gigantesco Snorlax detrás de Squirtle.

-Suerte papá -respondió saludando.

En ese momento, Squirtle descubrió la razón por la que Laxi no entró al concurso. Al parecer Laxi simplemente no quería competir contra su padre.

Mientras tanto, los demás participantes llegaban al lugar. Un gran Lickitung subía unas escaleras desde detrás del escenario; un Rhydon lo seguía de cerca, y un Pelipper aterrizaba desde un lugar cercano.

Sobre el escenario había una mesa larga con cinco enormes platos. Farfetch'd hizo que cada uno de los participantes se pusiera frente a uno.

-Aquí la explicación -anunció Farfetch'd-. Comerán lo más rápido que puedan, y el que termina primero: gana. Son las únicas reglas. La comida elegida el día de hoy es: ¡Pizzas Machamps! -La gente aplaudió-. Cincuenta enormes pizzas listas para ser comidas.

Squirtle no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro que era imposible ganar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro como fue que terminó metido en este lugar. Compitiendo contra enormes bestias en un concurso de comer más rápido. Pero de todas formas, en este momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esforzarse un poco.

-¿Quien será el vencedor? -seguía diciendo Farfetch'd-. ¿El poderoso Rhydon representando a los tipo tierra y roca? -Sandslashs, geodudes, entre otros pokemon de esos tipos aplaudían-. ¿Mi camarada volador Pelipper? -Unos Pidgeys y Wingulls en el aire hacían gritos de ánimo- Los favoritos de siempre: ¿Lickitung y Snorlax? -La mayoría del público aplaudió con fuerza-. Y por último, pero no menos importante: ¿El pequeño Squirtle? -Laxi fue la única en aplaudir en medio de un público dudoso.

-¿Qué relación guardas con mi niña? -gritó Snorlax al notarlo.

Squirtle solo tragó saliva. No supo cómo responder. Por suerte la furia de Snorlax fue interrumpida por Farfetch'd.

-¿Preparados?. ¿Listos?. ¡YA! -gritó.

La competencia empezó al fin. La primera pizza fue devorada en un bocado por Pelipper, Lickitung y Snorlax. Por su parte, el público gritaba y animaba a sus favoritos de forma escandalosa.

-¡Que gran comienzo señoras y señores! -relataba Farfetch'd-. Rhydon está un poco rezagado, le tomó un par de mordiscos terminar esa pizza. Serán unos valiosos segundos perdidos -decía emocionado-. Increíble. ¡Pelipper, Lickitung y Snorlax no bajan su ritmo!. Las pizzas desaparecen una tras otra. En solo unos pocos segundos llevan diez...no...doce...no...¡Quince pizzas!. ¡Qué velocidad!. ¿Pero qué sucede con nuestro pequeña tortuga favorita?. ¡Arceus mío!. Quién lo diría. No lo puedo creer de verdad. Está comiendo a una velocidad increíblemente...lenta...

Mientras los demás llevaban más de quince pizzas, Squirtle estaba luchando por terminar la primera. No parecía desanimado, comía con todas las ganas que podía. Laxi lo animaba con ganas mientras tanto.

-¡Deja de coquetear con ella! –gritó snorlax al notar esto último, pero Laxi no paraba de animar a Squirtle.

La velocidad de consumo de los primeros lugares comenzaba a bajar. Se estaban tomando más de un solo bocado en terminar una pizza. Aún así, seguían prácticamente empatados. Incluso snorlax, el cual seguía pendiente de Laxi y Squirtle.

-¡Si ganas te daré un lindo beso! –dijo Laxi feliz

-¡Suficiente! –gritó snorlax, levantándose de su puesto-. Eres tortuga muerta enano.

Los puestos de los participantes de izquierda a derecha eran: Rhydon, Pelipper, Snorlax, Lickitung y Squirtle. Por lo tanto, Snorlax le dio un buen empujón a Lickitung para llegar a su objetivo. Este no se quedó así como así, y le dio otro fuerte empujón hacia atrás.

Snorlax salió despedido hacia atrás por una fuerza tremenda de parte de Lickitung, no alcanzando a llegar hasta Squirtle. Al salir hacia atrás pasó a traer a Pelipper, chocando ambos contra Rhydon. Pelipper, el cual estaba entre medio de estos dos, cayó al suelo por el impacto, quedando inconsciente.

-¿Qué problema tienes? –dijo Rhydon, al momento que se preparaba para darle un puñetazo.

-¡Fue culpa de este tipo! –dijo Snorlax, yendo a buscar a Lickitung.

-¡Fuiste tú idiota!

-¿Qué dijiste?

Una pelea entre los dos estalló, dejando comiendo solo a Squirtle, el cual estaba absorto en lo que hacía. Solo murmuraba de vez en cuando:

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

La pelea continuaba. Farfetch'd solo estaba mirando sin saber que decir. Al rato reaccionó.

-Pero...Pero que giró de los acontecimientos señoras y señores. Quien diría que este concurso de glotonería se transformaría en un concurso de peleas. Al parecer el que gané en este combate encontrará el camino fácil hacia la victoria.

El público mirando aplaudía más fuerte aún, animando a sus favoritos. Mientras Laxi seguía apoyando al suyo.

-¡Es tu oportunidad Squirtle! –gritó.

-¡Increíble! –dijo Farfetch'd-. Lickitung y Rhydon están atacando a Snorlax, pero este no se rinde.

Le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara a Lickitung. ¿Y puede ser?. ¡Sí, ¡Está inconsciente!.¡Inconsciente he dicho!

El público se volvía loco con la pelea. Ahora solo quedaban dos participantes. Snorlax comenzó el ataque, y Rhydon se defendió. Así comenzó una lluvia de puñetazos en ambas direcciones.

-La pelea es feroz –seguía relatando-. No tengo palabras para expresar tanta emoción. Los golpes van de aquí para allá con enorme velocidad.

Siguieron peleando un buen rato. Esquivando y dando golpes lo más fuerte que podían. El público estaba eufórico mirando el espectáculo. Al rato, el clímax llegó. El último golpe de ambos participantes fue despedido. Con todas sus fuerzas ambos lanzaron su mejor y más poderoso golpe. La pelea terminó, y todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Farfetch'd.

-In…¡increíble! –decía Farfetch'd reaccionando-. Ambos parecen atontados por semejante golpe en la cara ¿pero quién caerá primero? ¡Es Rhydon! ¡El ganador es….no!

Snorlax cayó inconsciente justo después de Rhydon. Ambos quedaron en el suelo, acompañando a Pelipper y Lickitung.

-Quién lo diría. Tenemos un empate. ¡Este campo de batalla termina en empate! ¡Es el concurso de glotonería más animado que he vivido! ¡Empate!

-¡Qué! –gritó Laxi-. ¿Y qué sucede con Squirtle?

-¿Squirtle? ¿Qué Squirtle? –se preguntaba Farfetch'd-. ¡Oh sí! ¡SQUIRTLE!

El grito de Farfetch'd hizo reaccionar a Squirtle, el cual estaba absorto comiendo su segunda pizza, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¿Eh?". Fue lo único que pudo decir Squirtle antes de que Farfetch'd llegara a su lado y levantara su brazo.

-¡Tenemos un ganador! A esto le llamo un giro de los acontecimientos extremo.

-¿Ganador? –se preguntaba Squirtle, mirando recién ahora a los inconscientes pokemon a su lado.

El público seguía desde hace un rato dudando si es que debía aplaudir. Unos pocos comenzaron a hacerlo, y de a poco el resto los siguió. Al final, los aplausos cayeron como una lluvia torrencial. Esto hizo al fin reaccionar a Squirtle.

-¿Gané? ¿Pero cómo? ¿De verdad?

Laxi se subía al escenario para darle su recompensa a Squirtle. Le dio un gran beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo. Squirtle seguía preguntándose cómo consiguió la victoria.

-Aquí está el dinero pequeño –dijo Farfetch'd, mostrándole una bolsa de dinero junto a él.

-No creí que lo lograrías Squirtle –dijo Laxi-. La verdad no te tenía mucha fe, pero lo has conseguido. Repartiremos el dinero mitad y mitad. Toma tus 100 pokedólares.

Laxi tomo dos pequeñas bolsas que tenía y repartió el dinero en cada una de ellas. Luego le dio una a Squirtle.

-No tengo donde guardarlos.

-¿De qué hablas? Tienes tu caparazón.

Squirtle fue capaz de meter su mano dentro de su caparazón y encontrar un compartimiento ideal para la bolsa.

-Quien lo diría. Es bastante práctico.

-¡Oh por favor! –gritó Farfetch'd-. Dejen tanta cháchara. ¡Es hora de celebrar!

Farfetch'd empujó a Squirtle hacia el público. Este lo recibió levantándolo por los aires.

-¡Hey cuidado! –dijo Squirtle con sorpresa.

Así como en un mar alborotado, Squirtle flotaba entre medio del público, quien no lo dejaba tocar el suelo. Laxi se unió también y ambos comenzaban a disfrutar de todo esto. Y mientras flotaban entre medio de la multitud la música en el aire se hacía más fuerte celebrando la victoria. Squirtle estaba feliz. Comenzó a disfrutar de cómo el público lo animaba y comenzó a reír. Algo que no había hecho desde que llegó a este lugar.

El concurso de glotonería había llegado a su fin, pero no este carnaval. El parque de diversiones Pokemon solo está comenzando.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, excepto claro, de que porfavor dejen reviews si esque alguien se dio el tiempo de leer esta cosa. Cualquier tipo de crítica se acepta**.


	3. Los juegos mecánicos

**Los juegos mecánicos**

Unas últimas ovaciones se escuchan al final de un infinito pasillo llenos de puestos de comida. Un improvisado escenario y un público dispersándose dan fin a un concurso de glotonería, el gran evento del lugar.

Nuestro campeón, un pequeño Squirtle, con una sonrisa en la cara disfruta la victoria unos momentos, acompañado de una Munchlax llamada Laxi de la cual está a punto de separarse.

-Muy bien hecho Squirtle -Dijo Laxi animada-. Gracias por ayudarme a buscar a mi papá.

El silencioso Squirtle dio unas cuantas palabras. Estaba en parte contento de ganar el concurso, pero cayó en la depresión al recordar su problema. No sabía ni siquiera quien era o de donde venía. Encontró increíble que solo le tomara unos minutos en olvidarse de su objetivo: Recordar. Así que escondió esa sonrisa de hace un rato y volvió a ponerse serio.

-No fue nada, supongo- Dijo Squirtle.

-Me gustaría que me siguieras acompañando, pero deberías salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso.

-Mi papá está inconsciente por el momento, pero cuando despierte…

-Ah sí. Lo sé. Creo que no le agradé mucho, probablemente me mate- Dijo Squirtle, algo desanimado.

-Pero antes tengo que darte algo muy importante.

Squirtle no alcanzó ni siquiera a preguntar qué cosa podía ser, cuando Laxi se lanzó hacia él y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Él no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, así que se quedo callado unos segundos.

-Necesito ayuda- Dijo Squirtle de improviso.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Laxi sorprendida-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Olvidé algo muy importante, y no sé cómo recuperarlo. Además estoy perdido en este sitio.

Squirtle divagaba mientras explicaba su problema. Pensaba que si lo decía tal cual era, Laxi no le creería.

-No entiendo bien tu problema, pero creo saber una posible solución.

-¿En serio?

-Hay una adivina no muy lejos de aquí. Dicen que acierta todas las veces.

-¿Dónde está?

-Llega al final de los puestos de comida, luego verás algunos juegos mecánicos, vira a la izquierda y verás una gran carpa morada. No hay como perderse.

-Entiendo…

En ese momento el Farfetch'd sobre el escenario comienza a relatar.

-¡Oh! Parece que tenemos al primer concursante en despertar. Es el gran Snorlax.

-Ay, qué paso –Decía Snorlax sujetando su cabeza y tratando de levantarse.

Laxi y Squirtle se miraron con sorpresa. Squirtle sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

-Sal de aquí Squirtle, antes de que sea tarde. Suerte con lo que debes encontrar.

-Sí. Nos vemos Laxi –Dijo Squirtle, mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo Squirtle! –Gritó Laxi, haciendo señales de despedida con su brazo mientras él se alejaba.

Corrió un rato hasta terminar los casi infinitos puestos de comida, hasta llegar a su siguiente destino: Los juegos mecánicos. Allí el ambiente era tan alegre como antes. Al parecer eran familias pokemon las que visitaban las distintas atracciones del lugar.

Pequeños Happinys, Magbys y Azurills jugaban en el carrusel, mientras muchos otros Pokemon hacían fila para entrar a alguna atracción, de las cuales, destacaba una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna.

Fue inevitable la tentación de echar un vistazo al lugar, así que Squirtle dio un pequeño paseo por el lugar. Decidió solo mirar desde lejos mientras pasaba por ahí. Lo más cercano eran los autos chocones.

-¡Pasen, pasen! –Gritaba un Sentret tratando de atraer gente-. ¡Diviértanse en los fabulosos autos chocones!

La fila avanzaba hasta que llego el turno de un gran Golem. Traía solo un sombrero negro. Squirtle estaba cerca, así que oyó la conversación.

-¡Ja! Al fin termina esta espera, y podré jugar aquí –Dijo en voz alta Golem.

-Esto…Señor Golem –Dijo algo preocupado Sentret.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que usted es muy grande para jugar aquí.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya sabe…Usted tiene mucho tamaño, y es un tipo roca, pesa mucho. Los autos no soportan tanto peso.

-¡¿Qué?

Squirtle miraba y sintió un poco de compasión por el gran Golem.

-¡¿Sabes todo lo que esperé para poder jugar aquí?¡¿Sabes? –Golem comenzó a gritar y golpear repetidamente el suelo con su pie derecho. Esto hacía que el suelo temblara.

-¡Señor!¡Cálmese! –Intentaba detenerlo Sentret- ¡No provoque un terremoto!

Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y los temblores aumentaban.

-¡No soporto esto! ¡Si no puedo jugar…siento…siento que voy a explotar!–Decía Golem.

La gente alrededor comenzó a gritar. Tenían miedo de que la cosa empeorara. Por su parte, Squirtle comenzaba a perder el equilibrio y le costaba mantenerse en pie. Pensó que era el momento de salir de allí.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó Sentret- ¡Algún pokemon de agua que lo tranquilice!

El pequeño Squirtle estaba dando la vuelta para seguir su camino, hasta que Sentret lo vió.

-¡Tú, el Squirtle, ayuda!

-¿Qué? –Dijo en voz baja el pequeño.

-Lanza un chorro de agua.

Squirtle no tenía idea de que le estaban hablando. "¿Chorro de agua?", pensó, él no sabía siquiera que él mismo era un pokemon de agua.

La gente alrededor comenzó a caer al suelo. El terremoto se hacía casi insoportable. Un Ninetales cercano reaccionó y lanzó un lanzallamas, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

-¡Maldición!¡Maldición! –gritaba Golem.

Por suerte, vinieron corriendo unos Buizel y Wooper a ayudar. Tardaron un poco porque no paraban de caer al suelo. Ambos lanzaron un chorro de agua a toda potencia sobre el molesto Golem, hasta que este comenzó a gritar y cayó al piso.

-¡Basta! –Gritó, al momento que el terremoto cesó.

Squirtle estaba sorprendido. Primero un Ninetales había lanzado un lanzallamas y luego unos pokemon habían lanzado agua de sus bocas a toda potencia. Él no sabía que podían hacer eso.

El problema se arreglo, y Squirtle se fue pensando en lo que había visto. No se preocupó de lo que paso después. Sentret estaba agradeciendo a los demás pokemon por su participación mientras Squirtle se alejaba y Golem yacía en el suelo.

Viró a la izquierda como le habían dicho, y pudo ver a lo lejos la gran carpa morada de la que le hablaron. Tenía estampados las formas de lunas y estrellas sobre la tela, lo que le daba un toque de misterio. Alrededor el paisaje no cambiaba. Había bastante gente caminando de aquí para allá bajo el azulado cielo despejado. A lo lejos se veían otros puestos de quien sabe qué cosa y para otro lado estaba el enorme volcán, rodeado de la montaña rusa. Era una vista fascinante. Squirtle dejó de estar embobado pensando en lo grande que era el lugar, y decidió entrar al lugar.

Por dentro el lugar era sombrío, unas tenues luces púrpuras iluminaban el lugar y de alguna forma, no se escuchaba la animada música del exterior.

-¡Oh! Veo que tenemos un cliente –Dijo una voz al momento que Squirtle entró.

Era un Hypno, el cual comenzó a dar la bienvenida. Traía puesta una capucha morada.

-Extrañábamos nuevas caras por aquí. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Venía a…

-¡Un momento! –Interrumpió Hypno.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé todo

-¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó confundido Squirtle.

Hypno levantó sus brazos y luego colocó sus dedos en la sien correspondiente, cerró los ojos, comenzó a frotar lentamente los dedos en su sien y habló.

-Tú vienes de un lugar lejano… -comenzó a decir lentamente.

-Sí –respondió Squirtle.

-…Yo veo tu pasado y tu futuro. Lo veo claramente.

-¿Sí?

-Estabas perdido…

-¡Sí!

-…y vienes a este lugar para algo muy importante.

-¡Sí!

-…no podrás seguir tu vida con la frente en alto si no lo haces.

-¡Sí!

-Lo que buscas es… ¿pasar al baño?

-¡Sí! …digo ¡No!

Hypno volvió a ponerse en posición normal y prosiguió.

-Pero si tu pasado y futuro son claros para mí. Debo tener razón.

-Quiero saber de mi pasado –Dijo con determinación.

-Ya lo vi. No hay nada interesante, créeme. Mejor ve a comer algo, logré ver que no has comido mucho. Aquí cerca están los puestos de comida.

-¡No tienes idea de mi pasado! Lo que menos tengo es hambre, estoy lleno.

-O sea que sí necesitas el baño ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Hypno con una sonrisa.

-¡Que no! –Comenzaba a enojarse Squirtle-. Comienzo a perder la fe de este lugar.

-No nos subestimes pequeño. Este es el epicentro de las habilidades de los pokemon Psíquicos. Podemos liberar nuestras habilidades en plenitud, y qué mejor actividad que el de la adivinación.

Squirtle dio otro vistazo al interior. Todo era color púrpura: los manteles de las mesas, las cortinas dentro del lugar y las capuchas de algunos pokemon psíquicos que había. Al parecer era una especie de uniforme del lugar.

La gente estaba preguntando por su futuro en los puestos. Los pokemon con capucha eran los que respondían desde el otro lado de la mesa. Entre ellos había Drowzees, Kadabras y Girafarigs dando predicciones.

-Me dijeron que había una adivina aquí –dijo Squirtle.

-Hay muchos, y todos tan confiables como yo –Respondió Hypno con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –terminó de decir Squirtle seriamente.

-Pero si buscas predicciones totalmente exactas, está la maestra.

-¿La maestra? –Preguntó Squirtle interesado.

-Sí. Es la más confiable del lugar. Me supera incluso a mí.

-Como si fuera difícil –Murmuró.

-Eso sí. La maestra cobra aproximadamente 300 pokedólares por adivinación.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es mucho.

-Por cierto. No has pagado por mi adivinación.

-¡Pero si no te lo pedí! –Replicó Squirtle-. Y además, ni siquiera acertaste en algo.

-Si lo pones así. Te haré un descuento.

-Me comienzas a molestar ¿Sabes?

-Que cliente tan tacaño. Está bien, no te cobraré. Mejor guarda dinero para la maestra.

-No tengo suficiente dinero –Dijo con una mueca triste.

-En un futuro cercano veo un concurso de glotonería en los puestos de comida. Podrías participar.

-Eso es en un pasado cercano. ¿No te cansas de fallar en todo?

Squirtle comenzaba a fastidiarse de los adivinos. Se preguntaba si la maestra era igual de confiable.

-De todas formas, ven, te la presentaré –Dijo Hypno. Evitaba responder a los reclamos de Squirtle por sus predicciones fallidas.

-De acuerdo –respondió.

Caminaron un poco por la carpa, hasta llegar a un par de cortinas ocultando cierto lugar. Pero decidieron no entrar, porque vieron un cartel colgado en medio. Decía: "Vuelvo en un rato".

-Lo que faltaba –Dijo Squirtle.

-Es más común de lo que crees. Yo sé donde debe estar.

-¿En serio?

-En los juegos mecánicos. Le encanta ese lugar.

-Entonces iré allí –Dijo decidido.

Squirtle caminó hacia la salida de inmediato. La maestra era la única pista que tenía para recordar su pasado, así que mientras antes la encuentre, mejor.

-Que cliente tan impaciente –Dijo Hypno, mientras Squirtle se alejaba.

Salió a paso firme de la carpa y dio marcha atrás para volver a los juegos mecánicos. Se veían igual de increíbles que antes. Era fácil imaginar por qué a alguien le gustaría tanto este lugar.

Lo malo fue que cuando llegó se dio cuenta de algo: No sabía cómo se veía la maestra, así que aunque la viera no la reconocería. Se dio una palmada en la cara y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No sabía por dónde empezar.

-¡Maestra! –Comenzó a gritar mientras caminaba por el lugar-. ¡Maestra de la adivinación!

La interminable música de carnaval que resuena por todo Pokelandia además del bullicio de la muchedumbre opacaban los gritos de Squirtle, haciendo que, la búsqueda sea más difícil.

De todas formas, decidió mirar en los alrededores. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera reconocible de alguna forma. Miró en las filas de los distintos juegos, pero nada. No había nadie que pareciera una maestra de la adivinación. De cualquier forma, no mucha gente puede imaginar como se ve una.

Pasaron veinte minutos de gritos y caminatas hasta que Squirtle se rindió. Caminar a ciegas dentro de esta interminable muchedumbre buscando a alguien que no conocía era imposible. Prefirió darse un descanso y subirse a unos juegos.

-Puede que encuentre alguna pista en otra parte –murmuró.

Solo unas filas de cinco minutos cada una separaba a Squirtle de la mayoría de los juegos. Primero subió al carrusel. Era divertido, pero prefirió bajar al momento que unos Pichus se burlaran de él por estar muy grande para estar allí. Luego subió al "barco pirata", un barco que se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha como un péndulo, haciendo que los que estén arriba pasen un buen susto. Prefirió bajar de este juego en el momento que comenzó a sentir náuseas. Luego de esto prefirió ir a la gran atracción del lugar: La rueda de la fortuna, así que se puso en la fila. Era tan alta que no se podía evitar la tentación de subir. La fila no era tan larga como cuando la vio por primera vez, así que tenía suerte. Solo le tomó otros cinco minutos en ser unos de los primeros en la fila. Pasó todo ese rato ignorando el hecho de que había alguien especial tres puestos más adelante.

-¡AHHH! –Gritó al instante por ver a cierta persona-. ¡Señor Golem!

Golem volteó al escuchar el grito y preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¡Oh! Es mi turno, espera.

-Lo-lo siento señor Golem –Dijo otro Sentret-. Usted rebasa los límites de altura y peso. No puede entrar. De verdad lo siento.

Sentret a medida que hablaba se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Golem quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos con fuerzas guardando sus gritos de odio.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Gritó de pronto-. ¿¡SABES CUANTO ESPERÉ PARA SUBIR!

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con fuerza y repetidas veces, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡No de nuevo! –Gritaba un Furret que venía corriendo en dirección a golem.

Traía puesto un pintoresco chaleco con rayas verticales rojas y blancas. Venía con apuro intentando detener el problema.

-¡Tú, el Squirtle! ¡Chorro de agua! –le dijo, cuando lo vió.

"¿Chorro de agua?", pensó. Ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿De verdad él era capaz de hacer tal cosa?

Mientras quedaba embobado pensando en tales cosas, el terremoto se hacía cada vez más intenso. Pero no duró mucho, alguien apareció a ayudar. Estaba dos puestos más adelante. Usaba una capucha morada, una perla sobre su cabeza y un velo que le cubría la nariz y la boca. Era una Spoink.

Saltó frente al Golem y lo miró de frente.

-Mira aquí grandulón –Le dijo.

Con odio, Golem miró a los ojos a la pequeña Spoink y al instante esta actuó. Usó hipnosis, un ataque que mirándose a los ojos es casi infalible. Golem se tambaleó unos segundos un poco mareado y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente. Después la adivina usó su poder psíquico, lo levanto, y lo movió lejos. Todo esto ante la atónita mirada del resto de la gente.

Nuestro protagonista reaccionó al notar algo particular.

-¿Una capucha morada? –Se preguntó Squirtle-. ¡Eso es!

Se saltó el puesto que había delante y se paró frente a la misteriosa Spoink.

-¿Maestra?

-¿Sí?

Squirtle estaba feliz por dentro. Al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Necesito su ayuda, yo quiero…

-Señorita Spoink, muchas gracias –Interrumpió Furret-. SI quiere puede subir gratis.

-Gracias.

La adivina hablaba de forma calmada y misteriosa, pero se mantenía en silencio mientras Furret le daba las infinitas gracias.

-…hubiese sido más rápido si tú, pequeño Squirtle, hubieses reaccionado.

-Es que yo… no sé… yo…

-Solo estaba un poco impactado por todo eso, no sea tan duro con él –Dijo con calma la adivina.

-Tiene razón. De cualquier forma, tiene toda la gratitud de mí y los Sentret a mi cargo.

-¿Usted es el dueño del lugar? –preguntó Spoink.

-"Encargado" para ser exactos, ojalá alcanzara para ser dueño. Me gustaría al menos ser uno de los sombreros de copa –Pensó Furret en voz alta. Se vio algo triste al decir esto

-¿Sombreros de copa? –Dejó salir Squirtle su pregunta de la mente.

-Ya sabes, los cuatro gerentes de Pokelandia… Como sea, mil gracias y disfrute el lugar. Ahora nos encargaremos de echar a Golem fuera de aquí y con algo de suerte no volverá.

-¿Ahora puedo subir? –Preguntó la adivina.

-¡Oh sí, claro! –Respondió con sorpresa al olvidar invitarla a pasar-. Por favor, adelante.

-¿Puede pasar mi cliente también gratis?

-Lo que usted quiera. Disfrute el juego.

Amablemente Spoink invitó a Squirtle a subir a la cabina, subieron en silencio esperando estar dentro para hablar. La rueda comenzó a girar al momento que subieron. La vista se hacía cada vez más espectacular mientras subían, desde arriba también se veía como unos Machoke al mando de Furret se llevaban con cuidado al Golem fuera del recinto, pero ignorando todo eso, Squirtle rompió el silencio.

-Necesito su ayuda, yo…

-¿Amnesia? –interrumpió Spoink.

-Ah, sí, algo así. ¿Cómo...?

-Fue algo que presentí. Por la mañana predije que alguien así me visitaría, además, noté como si no supieras ni siquiera como usar un chorro de agua.

-Increíble… y sí, no sé cómo se hace eso del chorro de agua. ¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?

-Eres un pokemon de agua, por lo que sí obviamente lo eres. Me sorprende el nivel de tu amnesia.

-Estoy muy perdido desde que llegué aquí. Quiero saber de mi pasado.

-Te ayudaré ahora mismo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Lara, ¿y el tuyo?

-Ojalá lo supiera. Solo soy Squirtle.

-Necesitas un nombre, pero por el momento no importa. Empezaré ahora.

Squirtle estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que pasaban las cosas. Con solo decir unas palabras Lara entendió su problema al instante.

Bajó de uno de los asientos en el compartimiento y puso su perla sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

-Oh, mi querida perla, revela los secretos de este desafortunado pokemon, su pasado y futuro, su procedencia y sus orígenes.

La perla comenzó a brillar, Lara abrió los ojos y puso sus manos sobre ella, comenzó a frotarlos lentamente encima de esta y habló. Parecía algo preocupada.

-Es extraño. Tu pasado es un misterio.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Participaste en un concurso, luego está tu llegada a Pokelandia, pero luego… todo es borroso.

-No puede ser –Dijo Squirtle con una mueca triste.

-Mis poderes deben estar disminuyendo, porque me suele pasar con todos los que me visitan, no veo más allá de su visita a Pokelandia.

-Al menos acertó en lo del concurso. Como sea, supongo que eso es todo. Gracias de todas formas Lara.

-Un momento pequeño. Si bien no puedo ver mucho de tu pasado, tu futuro es de lo más interesante.

-¿En serio? –Se interesó.

-No puedo decir mucho, pero al parecer serás parte de algo grande en este lugar. Lograras saber tu procedencia mientras descubres los secretos de Pokelandia. Ni yo sé bien a lo que me refiero, pero es la única interpretación que puedo hacer.

-Suena interesante. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora entonces?

-Al parecer, conocer a alguien hará tu tarea de recordar más fácil.

-¿A quién?

-Lo veo bien…es una…

Lara no logró terminar la oración por una fuerte explosión proveniente de fuera. El compartimiento en el que estaban estaba siendo atacado.

-Esto es malo –Dijo Lara.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando? –Gritó Squirtle.

-No lo sé. No puedo creer que no lo presintiera.

La rueda de la fortuna dejo de funcionar en el momento de la explosión. Comenzaron a aflojar los metales que mantenían sujeto el compartimiento, logrando que esta se quedara al borde de caer al suelo. Squirtle con Lara estaban en lo más alto pendiendo de un hilo, o más bien de un pequeño metal a punto de romperse, y con el vaivén del compartimiento solo era cosa de segundos para que caigan de esa peligrosa altura al suelo.

-Tenemos que saltar, ven –Ordenó Lara.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Moriremos!

-Confía en mí, saltemos.

-Pero…pero…

Lara abrió la puerta con su poder psíquico (dado que su fuerza es bastante débil, y además no alcanza la perilla) y tomó de la mano a Squirtle.

-No gracias.

-¡Que saltes!

Spoink usó de nuevo su poder psíquico para empujar a Squirtle al vacío junto con ella. Él gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caían, pero lograron caer a salvo. Nuevamente el poder psíquico de Lara entró en acción, haciendo flotar a ambos antes de caer al suelo.

-Creo que solté una lágrima –Dijo con gran alivio Squirtle.

-Je. Tendrías que haber confiado más en mí.

-Parece que todos en este lugar tienen poderes raros.

-Somos pokemon, de que te extrañas…

Un sonido de algo grande quebrándose rompió la calma. Era el compartimiento de la rueda de la fortuna que acababa de ceder.

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Spoink

Ambos se apartaron en distintas direcciones a los pocos momentos que la cabina calló. Dejando una densa nube de polvo alrededor.

La gente gritaba y corría al no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Una nueva explosión se escucho en otro lugar haciendo que el pánico se expandiera más.

Squirtle hacia un esfuerzo por no respirar todo ese polvo que había mientras intentaba salir de esa nube de polvo.

-¡Lara! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? –Gritaba Squirtle.

-¡Por aquí! –Contestó, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba.

-¡Qué es lo que está pasando!

-No lo sé. ¡Oh! Mira, allí.

Lara apuntó hacia el carrusel. Estaba siendo atacado por una especie de rayo. Los Pichu que estaban sobre este lograron ponerse a salvo antes del impacto. El ataque provenía de una lejana silueta que se acercaba lentamente.

Era un Bulbasaur el que causaba todo este alboroto. La gente alrededor lo miraba con temor al ver de lo que era capaz, así que se mantenían al margen, pero Lara no fue como los demás.

-¡Espera! ¡Puede ser peligroso! –Le advirtió Squirtle.

-¡Tú, el Bulbasaur! ¡Detente!

Bulbasaur volteó a verla. Estaba con una cara de furia que infundía miedo a quien mirara. Traía una especie de bolso colgado a su lado derecho.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué quieres? –Hablo Bulbasaur, que por cierto tenía voz de mujer.

-Que te detengas por supuesto.

-¡¿Por qué debería? ¡Odio este lugar!

Al instante que dijo esto, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un poderoso ataque de hojas navaja contra Lara. Esta reaccionó rápido y se protegió con una especie de barrera.

-Poderoso ataque, pero es inútil ante mi barrera de luz.

-¿Ah sí?

Bulbasaur corrió hacia Spoink y cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, atacó con látigo cepa, siendo este ataque totalmente efectivo.

Lara fue forzada a retroceder por este ataque, pero no se rindió. Contraatacó con un psicorrayo, pero este fue esquivado.

-¿Qué…qué está pasando? –Se preguntaba Squirtle.

-¡Que alguien las detenga! –Gritaba el Furret que seguía cerca del lugar.

Algunos pokemon salieron de su impacto y se pusieron dispuestos a pelear, pero no sin antes ser atacados por Bulbasaur.

-No lo permitiré –Dijo ella.

Saltó sobre el techo del carrusel y liberó una cantidad impresionante de un polvo amarillento sobre todo el lugar. Haciendo que la mayoría de los pokemon alrededor cayera al suelo.

-Es buena… -Dijo Lara-. Aléjate Squirtle, no respires eso; es un paralizador.

Squirtle retrocedió hasta una distancia segura y siguió mirando la batalla.

Spoink se protegió con una barrera hasta que pasó la lluvia de paralizador. La mayoría de los pokemon alrededor quedaron afectados por el ataque. Los pokemon que lograron evitarlo estaban muy asustados como para actuar, la mayoría eran pequeñas familias sin mucha experiencia en batallas.

Lara decidió atacar de nuevo con Psicorrayo, pero fue esquivado de nuevo; Bulbasaur era muy ágil. El próximo minuto puede ser resumido fácilmente así: Era una batalla de atacar y esquivar, o en el caso de Lara, protegerse con barrera de luz. Nadie lograba dar en el blanco de lleno, hasta que Bulbasaur volvió a hacer un ataque físico. Se acerco y atacó con látigo cepa, fue tan rápido que Lara no pudo reaccionar y dio totalmente en el blanco.

-¡Lara! –gritó Squirtle, al ver que la maestra estaba perdiendo.

-No te acerques, es peligroso –Respondió Lara.

Bulbasaur atacó de nuevo, usó látigo cepa de nuevo, sin piedad sobre la indefensa Lara lanzándola lejos de nuevamente, hasta hacerla chocar con una pared. Luego se detuvo y se quedó quieta, por unos segundos unas luces se estaban concentrando en su bulbo hasta que este había comenzando a brillar.

-¡Aléjate Squirtle! ¡Usará Rayo solar! –Gritaba Lara mientras yacía en el suelo.

-¡Esto es por interponerte en mi camino! ¡Todo este lugar debe desaparecer! –Gritó Bulbasaur.

El bulbo brilló por completo, dando inicio al ataque más poderoso de los tipo planta. Era un rayo grande y poderoso, dando en el lugar donde estaba Spoink.

-No debiste… -Dijo Lara ilesa.

Squirtle había reaccionado a tiempo y había sacado a Spoink fuera del camino.

-Solo fue un reflejo, creí que iba a morir –Respondió con un suspiro.

Unos pitidos comenzaron a sonar. El sonido se iba acercando haciendo que Bulbasaur se pusiera alerta.

-Como sea, ¡no vuelvan a interponerse en lo que no les importa! –Grito Bulbasaur, al momento que salió corriendo. Se fue en dirección oeste, hacia la carpa de la adivinación.

Los pitidos correspondían a dos Growlithe que venían corriendo con un silbato. Traían puestas unas gorras azules con una placa en cada una.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa? –Decía Squirtle-. De todas formas, estuvo cerca.

-La vi antes –Dijo Lara-. En mi predicción, ella es la clave de tu pasado Squirtle, lo sé.

-¡¿Qué?

Lara estaba recostada en el suelo mientras hablaban. Squirtle se quedó en silencio por la impresión.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan bien?

-No hay duda, ella es la clave.

Una peligrosa Bulbasaur quizás era la clave para descubrir el pasado de Squirtle. Él quedó pensativo, imaginando como se supone que la encontraría. Pasaron los segundos hasta que Squirtle habló.

-Primero es lo primero. Creo que necesitas descansar.

El camino a seguir de Squirtle estaba decidido. Aún no estaba seguro si ella era el objetivo a seguir, o si era necesario hacerlo, pero ahora tenía una pista. Él confiaba en que Lara era de fiar, había dado razones para hacerlo.

Los Growlithe se acercaron a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió, Furret intentaba mantener en calma a las demás personas, la multitud tenía miedo y muchos tenían que descansar hasta que les pase el efecto de la parálisis. Los juegos mecánicos ya no eran animados y felices; había pasado a ser un lugar caótico. Con una Rueda de la fortuna y un carrusel en malas condiciones se había vuelto un lugar que bajaba los ánimos.

Y con este inesperado final para Squirtle, había concluido su segunda parada en este enorme parque.

"¿Qué camino hay que tomar desde aquí?", se preguntaba.

En este inmenso lugar las sorpresas no pararán. Así es Pokelandia.


	4. Patrullaje

**Patrullaje**

Nuestro pequeño héroe, un pequeño pokemon en medio de un gigantesco parque de diversiones, con amnesia y con un borroso camino a seguir, se disponía a andar nuevamente.

Una Spoink herida estaba tendida en el suelo luego de un ataque de una enojada Bulbasaur hace unos momentos. Al parecer esta estaba furiosa contra Pokelandia por alguna razón. Antes de tratar de resolver esto, lo primero que tenía que hacer Squirtle era llevar a Lara en dirección a la carpa de adivinación; necesitaba descansar.

-Te llevaré de vuelta ahora Lara –Le dijo Squirtle, tratando calmarla.

-No hay problema, deja levantarme.

Al momento de tratar de levantarse Lara volvió a caer al suelo, se sentía débil.

-Creo que usé mucho mis poderes, además me atacó de lleno.

-Por suerte no te atacó con ese cañón al final.

-Sí. Gracias por eso.

Squirtle dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las gracias de Spoink. Estaba orgulloso de su hazaña. Luego tomó en brazos a Lara y se dispuso a avanzar con ella.

Los Growlithe se acercaron a él y comenzaron a conversar mientras caminaban.

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasó aquí? –Dijo uno.

-Nos atacó alguien –respondió Squirtle-. Traía una cosa sobre su espalda…y tiraba hojas…y…

-Era una Bulbasaur –Le interrumpió Lara.

-Bueno, eso.

-Ya veo –Dijo el otro Growlithe-. Creo que es la misma que se anda buscando últimamente. Está causando estragos en todo Pokelandia.

-Eso mismo –Dijo el otro-. Sería de mucha ayuda que nos digan por donde se fue.

-Hacia allá –Apuntó Lara en dirección Oeste.

-Eso es bueno. Podremos seguir su rastro.

Mientras caminaban, nadie notaba el sufrimiento en las piernas y brazos de Squirtle. No tenía tanta fuerza como para llevar a alguien de su mismo tamaño por tanto tiempo. Con algo de esfuerzo Squirtle dijo:

-Antes de que se vallan, necesito un poco de ayuda.

-Oh, sí, claro –Respondió uno de los Growlithe.

Dejaron a Spoink sobre el lomo de uno de los Growlithe y Squirtle se preocupaba de que no cayera hacia uno de los lados. De esta forma siguieron caminando hasta la carpa de la adivinación.

-¡Maestra! –Gritó Hypno al ver a la débil Lara acercándose-. ¡¿Qué le hicieron, bestias?

-Tranquilo, no fue nada –Respondió Squirtle-. Lo que pasó fue…

-¡Alto! –lo interrumpió-. Lo sé todo. Un Lotad gigante rosado se…

-¡Alto tú! –Interrumpió también Squirtle-. Olvidalo, sea lo que sea que vayas a decir está errado. Solo preocúpate de que Lara descanse.

Hypno solo se calló y con mirada preocupada tomó a su maestra en los brazos para que a continuación la entrara al lugar.

-Squirtle –Dijo Lara.

-¿Qué?

-Pasa a visitarme cuando quieras, tu futuro es de lo más interesante, quiero saber que pasa.

-Claro, nos vemos.

-Por cierto… Me debes trescientos pokedólares.

Squirtle quedó en silencio y con una gran gota de sudor recorriendo su cabeza respondió:

-Nos vemos Lara Jeje.

-Je, está bien, solo bromeaba.

Hypno entró a la carpa finalizando otro capítulo en las visitas a Pokelandia. Los puestos de comida, los juegos mecánicos y la carpa de la adivinación. ¿Qué seguía ahora?

-Bueno muchacho, nosotros iremos a inspeccionar la zona –Dijo Growlithe.

-¿Buscaran a esa Bulbasaur?

-Exacto, rastrearemos su olor hasta dar con su paradero. Nosotros los Growlithe somos los más confiables buscando olores.

-Eso es lo que necesito –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa-. Necesito encontrar a esa Bulbasaur.

-Puede ser peligroso Muchacho –Dijo el otro Growlithe-. Nosotros somos expertos, pero tú...

-Aceptaré el reto. Necesito encontrarla.

-Si eso quieres, no tengo por qué detenerte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Astro, y mi hermano aquí presente es Luke, es un placer conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-No tengo nombre, solo soy Squirtle.

-Así que del tipo misterioso, como sea, solo síguenos y llegaremos en un santiamén a su escondite.

Comenzó la búsqueda. Caminaron en silencio mientras los Growlithe olfateaban el suelo con detenimiento. Por su parte Squirtle se preguntaba cómo iba a reconocer a Astro y Luke si eran totalmente iguales. Ambos traían esa gorra con placa y un silbato cada uno. Por el momento solo sabía que Astro era el que caminaba a su izquierda y Luke a su derecha. Pronto hicieron despertar a nuestro protagonista de sus pensamientos al llegar a un punto en que ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Squirtle.

-Lo sabemos. Su escondite está cerca, lo puedo sentir dentro de mi nariz –Dijo Luke.

-¿Así que tu también lo descubriste? –Dijo el otro-. Bien, vamos.

Y así el par de Growlithe continuó siguiendo el rastro, mientras que, Squirtle estaba parado, con la palma de su mano en la cara y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, mirando como ambos Growlithe se iban por caminos diferentes.

Squirtle gritó deteniendo a los dos y haciendo que volvieran.

-Veo que estás perdiendo el toque hermano –Dijo Astro.

-Veo que no te gusta admitir tus errores hermano –Respondió Luke.

-No le hagas caso Squirtle, a Luke le encanta mentir. Siempre lo hace.

-¡No es verdad! Bueno… a veces –Admitió Luke-. Pero esta vez estoy seguro, y te lo probaré.

Luke caminó hacia el lugar que estaba rastreando su hermano y comenzó a olfatear. Pronto dejó de hacerlo y con una mueca feliz comentó.

-Lo sabía. Lamentablemente lo que estabas persiguiendo era un Shroomish.

-¿Qué? Entonces veamos que persigues tú.

Al igual que su hermano, se acercó al lugar del rastreo y comenzó a olfatear, y como si lo imitara a propósito sonrió.

-Esto es un Nuzleaf idiota.

Squirtle supiró.

-Así que ninguno tiene razón…

Según Astro, el rastro correcto era el que iba en dirección sur, hacia la entrada, y según Luke era hacia el Oeste.

-Alguien neutral tendrá que guiarnos.

-Supongo que sí –Conversaban ambos perros.

Ambos miraron a Squirtle.

-Está bien, creo que no hay otra solución. Iremos hacia allá –Apuntó en dirección Oeste-. La última vez que la vi se fue en esa dirección, así que con algo de suerte es el camino correcto.

-Ja, sabía que ibas a elegir el camino correcto –Dijo Luke.

Astro solo quedo mirando algo molesto, no tenía otra opción que seguir al resto.

-Solo conseguiremos encontrar a un Shroomish –Murmuró enojado.

Mientras caminaban, claramente se notaba como la felicidad de Luke contrastaba con la seriedad de Astro. Por su parte, Squirtle se confundió de nuevo con quien es quien.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Astro?

-¡Yo mismo encontraré a ese Shroomish! –Exclamó Astro.

Continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a un gran escenario en medio del parque, tenía un telón que estaba cerrado por el momento y había público reuniéndose frente a él. Arriba de este decía: "Circo de fenómenos".

-Qué suerte, llegamos cuando está a punto de empezar –Dijo Luke.

-Creí que veníamos a buscar una Bulbasour, no a mirar un espectáculo –respondió serio Squirle.

-¡Aquí es! Aquí está el Shroomish, lo sé –Dijo Astro.

-Hay que ver si es verdad entonces –Decía Squirtle con poca confianza-. Lo malo es que si lo encontramos, habremos perdido un tiempo valioso.

Decidieron mirar lo que iba a pasar así que se quedaron en primera fila. Como la gente aún estaba por acomodarse fue fácil ganar el lugar.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Un Bibarel salió al escenario, el cual estaba usando un enorme mostacho en su cara y un sombrero de copa. Anunciaba el inicio del espectáculo.

-¡Sean bienvenidos al gran show de fenómenos! Aquí se sorprenderán y serán capaces de ver las cosas más increíbles de todos los tiempos.

La gente aplaudió después de sus palabras. Un par de Oshawott estaba especialmente animado, destacaban por su aparente mal humor. Uno usaba una chaqueta color verde y el otro un chaleco azul. Estaban casi al lado de Squirtle y el par de Growlithe. De pronto atacaron con chorro de agua al presentador, con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron caer de espalda.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que hacen? –Preguntó uno de los Growlithe, que según Squirtle era Astro, ya no estaba seguro.

-¿Estás ciego acaso? –Dijo uno de los Oshwutt-. Él no es uno de los sombrero de copa, está usurpando el lugar.

-Ahora que lo dices… -Dijo en voz baja Luke-. ¡Tú! El Bibarel, ya escuchaste al pequeño. Tiene toda la razón.

El Bibarel se vio apenado y se disculpó.

-Lo había olvidado, lo siento. Es que me quedaba tan bien que lo pasé por alto –Sonrió con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Ya que todo se solucionó, continúe –Prosiguió Luke.

-Gracias. Ejem… ¡Estamos a punto de empezar, así que preparen sus ojos para todas las sorpresas!

Bibarel se escondió detrás del telón y le tomó unos segundos dar inicio al espectáculo. Las cortinas se abrieron y apareció Bibarel con un Clefable dando la espalda.

-¡Les presento a…! –Se quedó un segundo en silencio para que aparentemente darle algo de emoción y prosiguió- …¡al Clefable barbudo!

-¡Buuuu! –Gritaron los Oshawott-. Eso obvio que es falsa -dijo el de chaqueta.

-Aquí nada es falso mis incrédulos pequeños –Dijo bibarel, mientras el mostacho de su cara caía accidentalmente al suelo.

-¡Buuuu! –Volvieron a gritar, seguido de un chorro de agua directo a Bibarel.

Se levantó después del ataque, tomó su bigote, se volvió a poner y prosiguió:

-¡Ejem! Como decía, les aseguro que es real. Los reto a ver si es falso.

Los Oshawott subieron de inmediato al escenario.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres pequeños? –Preguntó Bibarel.

-Yo soy Mike –Respondió el de chaqueta.

-Y yo Will –Dijo el otro.

Mike no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia el Clefable y le jaló la barba. Sorprendentemente, esta no se salió, para sorpresa de todos.

-Ayúdame Will.

-Claro.

Ambos le empezaron a jalar la barba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Clefable hacia esfuerzo de no caer de frente al suelo por jalones.

-¡Ay! –se quejó. Tenía una voz extrañamente aguda.

-¿Se convencieron pequeños? –Preguntó Bibarel confiado.

Ambos se apenaron y volvieron a sus puestos algo molestos sin decir nada y siguieron mirando.

-Y si me permiten continuar, aquí está el siguiente fenómeno. ¡El increíble Geodude con piernas!

-¡¿QUÉEE? –Dijo todo el público, excepto Squirtle, el cual ni sabía que los Geodude no deberían tener piernas.

-¿Tan sorprendente es tener piernas? –Dijo en voz baja.

Una silueta apareció detrás del escenario. Todo el público tragó saliva preparándose para lo que venía. Por su parte, los Oshawott estaban todavía escépticos. Lentamente se acercaba, unos pasos lograban escucharse al estar todo el público en silencio totalmente expectante. Un Geodude apareció, y todos quedaron con la boca abierta. ¡Tenía piernas! Medía algo como metro y medio. Unas piernas bastante largas para su cuerpo.

-¡Nacido de una increíble situación! Algunos dicen que vino desde el espacio, algunos creen que nació por la radioactividad en su huevo y otros opinan que simplemente es una aberración de la naturaleza. Pero aquí está, ante ustedes, aunque no lo crean.

La gente aplaudió sorprendida, pero un par no lo estaba en absoluto. Con chorro de agua atacaron de nuevo a Bibarel.

-¡Buuuu! ¡Son falsas!

Se subieron al escenario sin invitación y botaron al suelo al geodude. Uno agarro su cabeza, y otro sus pies; ambos comenzaron a jalar.

-¡Esperen! ¡Déjenlo en paz, no hizo nada! –Exclamaba Bibarel.

-No toleraremos esta farsa. ¡Jala con más fuerza Will!

-¡Sí!

-¡Ay, Ay! ¡AH! –Se quejaba Geodude, el cual también tenía una voz aguda.

-¿Se convencieron de nuevo enanos? –Decía algo harto Bibarel.

-Está bien –Dijeron enojados ambos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Geodude? –Le preguntó preocupado Bibarel.

-Dit…digo... Guio-dud –Respondió con una forzada voz grave.

El show continuó. Todos excepto Squirtle se sorprendían de las siguientes presentaciones. Un Onix que media metro y medio de alto, bastante bajo para un Onix, y un Stantler con cinco astas. De todas formas, aunque no podían demostrar que eran falsos, los Oshawott seguían lanzándole chorros de agua a Bibarel.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡¿Es que acaso no hay seguridad en este lugar? –Se quejó Bibarel.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando a ciertos pokemon.

-Creo que me siento observado hermano –Dijo Luke.

-Yo creo que tienen poca vocación –Respondió Squirtle con un suspiro.

-¡Está bien pequeños! Mejor cálmense antes de que reciban el más poderoso lanzallamas que hayan visto –Amenazó Luke.

Ambos respondieron con un chorro de agua hacia él. Así que todo mojado, Luke comenzó a gruñir.

-Se lo buscaron.

-¡Ah! ¡Corre! –Gritó Mike.

Ambos salieron corriendo a toda prisa perseguidos por Luke. Se perdieron en medio del público mientras todos miraban.

-¡Y ahora que está todo solucionado, continuemos!

El público gritó, esperando la siguiente sorpresa.

-¡Con ustedes, ahora les presento al inigualable Shroomish…

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Astro-. Un shroomish, tal como dije.

-¡El shroomish azul!

-Parece solo pintura –Dijo Squirtle.

Todos pensaban igual, así que no fue para nada sorprendente.

Astro subió al escenario por su cuenta y se acercó a Shroomish.

-¿Es que no se cansan de interrumpirme? –Decía colmado Bibarel.

También el público estaba harto de las interrupciones, así que comenzó a abuchear a Growlithe.

-Tranquilos, es mi deber como seguridad hacer esto –Trataba de calmarlos Astro-. Veamos…

Astro comenzó a olfatear al Shroomish azul, lo rodeaba y seguía oliendo de cerca. No parecía convencido, se detuvo y dijo:

-No huele a Shroomish, es extraño.

-¡¿Qué? –Dijeron todos.

-¿Entonces qué es? –Preguntó Squirtle.

-Es un…

Dejó de hablar para seguir olfateando. No parecía muy convencido.

De pronto, sin que nadie lo espere y sin aviso, Astro le lanzó un lanzallamas en toda la cara. La gente quedó sorprendida por este repentino ataque. Shroomish ante la mirada del público, se balanceó un poco para luego quedar en el suelo inconsciente.

-Al parecer la pintura no se derritió, creí que el olor era de eso –Dijo Astro.

-¡¿Y te parece la manera correcta de probarlo? –Exclamó Bibarel-. ¡Mi pobre Shroomish! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shroomish no respondió, estaba con los ojos en espiral inconsciente. Todo el público al ver esto comenzó a abuchear a Growlithe.

-¡Abusador! ¡Bestia! –Decían algunos integrantes del público, los cuales pararon de hacerlo al ver lo que sucedió.

Shroomish comenzó a brillar, al punto que solo se veía su silueta. Su forma comenzaba a cambiar haciéndose más pequeño transformándose en una pequeña masa. Cuando dejó de brillar se reveló que era una masita color rosa también con ojos en espiral. El público quedó en silencio.

-¿Eh? –Se preguntó Astro-. ¿Acaso esto no es un Ditto?

-¡Lo sabíamos! –Dijeron los Oshawott cuando llegaron después que dieran unas vueltas entre el público hasta llegar donde estaban originalmente-. ¡Estafador!

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo nervioso Bibarel, el sudor le cubría la cabeza-. No es un Ditto. Estaba justo por anunciar que Shroomish sabe usar transformación. Solo era eso… jeje.

-¡Mentira! –Ambos Oshawott exclamaron lanzándole a continuación un potente chorro de agua, enviándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Los encontré! –Apareció Luke por detrás gruñendo.

-¡Mira! Es una estafa –Dijo Mike.

-¿Qué?

El público nuevamente comenzó a abuchear en contra de Bibarel. Esté comenzó a balbucear tratando de calmarlos, mientras que los demás pokemon en el escenario se veían muy nerviosos.

-¡Fraude! ¡Fraude! –Gritaban, mientras llovían los lanzallamas, chorros de agua e impactruenos, los cuales le llegaron a los fenómenos del circo.

Todos ellos quedaron inconscientes y la misma escena se repitió. Comenzaron a brillar, para luego transformarse en unos Dittos. Al ver esto, los chorros del par de Oshawott no cesaban.

-¡Tranquilos! –Intentaba decir Bibarel-. Estos Ditto me engañaron también ¡Soy una víctima! ¡Víctima!

Squirtle solo miraba impasible como este espectáculo se transformaba en un completo caos. El público lanzaba todos sus ataques contra el escenario, Astro trataba de esquivar todo para no recibir algo por accidente, Mike y Will seguían lanzando chorro de agua contra Bibarel y para colmo, el telón comenzó a arder por los lanzallamas. El escenario colapsaba al caer el telón y dejó ver a los demás pokemon que estaban detrás de este. Había más Dittos para enojo del público, el cual comenzó a abuchear más fuerte.

-¡Ahh! ¡Vamos a morir! –Gritaba Bibarel.

-¡Buuuu! –Decían los Oshawott mientras seguían atacando.

-¡Un momento! ¡Huelo algo! –Dijo Astro olfateando algo en el aire. Luego siguió un rastro en el suelo hacia los Ditto.

-Está por aquí, lo sé.

Los Ditto se dispersaron dejando ver a otro pokemon en medio de estos. Era un Shroomish normal. Squirtle y Luke se acercaron al verlo.

-¡Te lo dije Luke! Jajajaja –Reía Astro.

Luke solo se quedó callado serio.

-¿Eres también un fenómeno? –preguntó Squirtle.

-Sí. Soy un Shroomish que puede usar canto.

-No es tan raro saber cantar.

-Es que yo canto ópera.

Astro dejó de reír al escuchar esto y dijo:

-Pero si eso te hace talentoso en vez de fenómeno. Podrías tratar de cantar ahora, seguro que calma a la gente.

-No estoy seguro si funcione, pero trataré.

Shroomish se subió al medio calcinado escenario y comenzó a cantar. Los ataques del público a la tarima pararon al escucharlo dando descanso al castigo de Bibarel. La bella melodía de ópera que resonaba en el aire se dejo escuchar por todos los presentes. Cantaba bastante bien y sin un signo de desafinación. El público que estuvo hace unos momentos enfadado, cambió de parecer al escuchar tanto talento.

-Salvado… -Dijo Bibarel seguido de un suspiro.

Squirtle, Astro y Luke partieron al ver que todo se había calmado, dando fin a su búsqueda de este rastro falso. Ahora seguía investigar el rastro que descubrió Astro, hacia el sur. Partieron de inmediato, dejando atrás a otro caótico lugar.

La nariz de Astro se puso en acción, y comenzó a seguir el olor que habían dejado más atrás.

-Perdimos todo este tiempo buscando tu rastro falso Luke –Dijo Astro, mientras mantenía la nariz en el suelo buscando el olor.

Luke solo estaba serio apretando los dientes sin saber que responder.

-Al menos fue entretenido el espectáculo –Dijo Squirtle, olvidándose por el momento de su problema.

-Solo lograremos encontrar a un Nuzleaf… -Comenzaba a murmurar Luke.

Astro logró encontrar el rastro que había perdido y partieron nuevamente con otro objetivo. Caminaron cerca de unos Wigglytuff repartiendo globos, además de unos Drifloon y Drifblim con carteles dando publicidad a la casa embrujada. Esto sin contar a la multitud de gente que había en el camino, yendo de aquí para allá a las distintas atracciones. El parque seguía igual de animado que siempre.

Ambos Growlithe seguían el rastro con empeño. Astro feliz pensando que encontraría a Bulbasaur y Luke serio intentando demostrar que solo era un Nuzleaf. Astro y Squirtle notaron de lejos un cartel de un puesto en el lugar, pero Luke estaba tan concentrado en el rastro que no lo notó. Habían llegado a ese lugar.

-Aquí es –Dijo Luke-. Este es el lugar donde se esconde el Nuzleaf.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos Luke –Decía con una sonrisa forzada Astro-. Puede que sí sea un Nuzleaf, deberíamos irnos.

-Así que lo admites, pero yo mismo te lo demostraré.

Luke entró al sitio solo sin que Astro o Squirtle se atrevieran a entrar.

-Espero que esté bien –Dijo preocupado Astro.

-Según me dijeron no es un buen lugar –Respondió Squirtle-. No sé bien lo que hay, pero por lo que me dijeron no es bueno.

La pequeña conversación de ambos fue interrumpida de pronto por un horroroso grito.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! –Se escuchaba Luke desde dentro.

-¡No! ¡Luke! –Decía Astro sin saber qué hacer-. ¿Debería entrar?

-Suena peligroso.

-Tienes razón, un día me juré no entrar a este lugar nunca.

-Lo haces sonar aún peor.

-Espero que Luke pueda salir vivo de ahí, es mi hermano favorito –Decía con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si tanto te importa deberíamos entrar, pero no estoy seguro.

-No sé lo que nos espera, puede que sea la última vez que veamos el exterior, pero hay que entrar.

Y así ambos entraron al misterioso lugar, el cual tenía como cartel de entrada: "Casa de los besos Jynx".

-Seguro que esa Bulbasaur pensó que este era un buen escondite –Dijo en voz baja Astro, mientras caminaban de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Ambos intentaban no ser detectados. Había muchos escondites para poder pasar sin ser vistos, como grandes jarrones, plantas o la forma del mismo pasillo, así que solo tenían que ir con cuidado. De vez en cuando pasaba una Jynx por el lugar que por suerte no los vio.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! –Gritaba Luke y alguien más desde una habitación cercana.

El par se acercó a la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior. Tres Jynx estaban besando amorosamente a Luke y un Nuzleaf.

-Diablos, Luke tenía razón.

Los labios de las Jynx brillaban, así que Astro sospechaba que estaban usando "beso dulce" en él. Luke estaba confundido y solo gritaba por ayuda. El par que miraba solo podía verlo con lástima.

-Que bueno que estén disfrutando su estancia pequeños –Decía un cuarto Jynx que los miraba.

Squirtle y Astro murmuraban entre ellos.

-Es horrible, no pensé que fuera tan malo.

-Ojalá no nos encuentren –decía preocupado Squirtle.

-Lo bueno es que no se puede poner peor.

Jynx siguió hablando:

-Nosotras las Jynx no somos las únicas a las que les gusta besar, tenemos unos nuevos reclutas empezando a recorrer el camino del arte del beso. ¡Que pasen los pinsir!

-¿¡Está loca! ¡¿Cómo que besos de Pinsir? –Gritó Astro, revelando su posición.

-Así que tenemos más clientes –Dijo con una sonrisa Jynx.

-Esto es malo –Murmuró Squirtle.

-Muy malo –Añadió Astro.

Ambos corrieron hacia unos muy confundidos Luke y Nuzleaf. Squirtle los tomó a ambos, a Luke de su silbato y a Nuzleaf del brazo, para luego correr del lugar con todas sus fuerzas. Lograron salir del puesto perseguidos unos momentos por las Jynx, pero al alejarse un poco más, las perdieron. Agitados llegaron hasta la entrada de Pokelandia, se detuvieron y pudieron recuperar el aliento. Astro y Squirtle jadeaban mientras Nuzleaf y Luke yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

-Creo que aquí ya estamos a salvo –Dijo Astro, tomando un poco de aire.

-Lo malo es que perdimos más tiempo –Respondió Squirtle.

-Lo siento, al parecer nuestro olfato ya no es tan afilado. Los pokemon tipo planta suelen tener un olor parecido así que es fácil confundirse.

-Al menos acertaron en qué es lo que estaba buscando el otro.

-Algo es algo –Dijo sonriendo y con una gota de sudor.

-Ahora estamos en el punto de partida, sin saber dónde está Bulbasaur y en la entrada del lugar. ¿Qué hacemos?

La entrada a Pokelandia estaba abierta, a diferencia de cuando llegó Squirtle al lugar. La caseta de afuera seguía con el par de Slaking durmiendo, y más allá, estaba el bosque que cubría todo hasta el horizonte.

Luke y Nuzleaf comenzaron a reaccionar.

-Ay, que pasó, tuve una horrible pesadilla –Decía Luke, mientras despertaba.

-Yo recuerdo algo –Dijo Nuzleaf-. Gracias por sacarme de allí chicos.

-No es nada, es mi deber como seguridad –Respondió Astro.

-¿Sabes algo sobre una Bulbasaur? –Preguntó curioso Squirtle.

-¿Una Bulbasaur? No he visto ninguna últimamente. ¿Por qué?

-No importa –Suspiró Squirtle.

Con Astro y Squirtle desanimados, Luke medio atontado y Nuzleaf aliviado por salir de allí termina otra visita a Pokelandia. Luego de dar las gracias correspondientes, Nuzleaf se retira y les desea buena suerte al resto. Ahora quedaban solos de nuevo.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor –Dijo Luke-. Pero como que ni me acuerdo que pasó.

-Es mejor así… -Añadió Astro.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Squirtle- ¿Olfatearan de nuevo?

Luego de dudar un poco sobre si hacerlo o no, Luke y Astro se disponían a empezar de nuevo. Dieron un par de vueltas con el hocico en el suelo, buscando algún rastro, hasta que dijeron al unísono.

-¡Hacia allá! –Dijeron, mirando en direcciones diferentes.

-No de nuevo… -Suspiró Squirtle.

Astro indicaba hacia el oeste, donde estaban los juegos de feria, y Luke indicaba hacia el este, donde los puestos de comida. El dilema se repetía, y era tarea de Squirtle adivinar nuevamente el camino a seguir.

-Quizás ni siquiera esté en ninguna de esas direcciones –Dijo Squirtle.

-¿Desconfías de nosotros?

Squirtle quedó en silencio, no quería decirlo.

-Está bien, iremos por…

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? –Interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Ah! No puede ser –Reaccionó Astro- Señor Arcanine, señor.

Un enorme Arcanine había aparecido, tenía unos dos metros de alto, con una gran gorra azul de visera negra y una placa al frente, al igual que una que traía en el pecho sobre una banda negra que recorría su pecho, hombro y lomo.

Ambos Growlithe se formaron frente a él, sacaron pecho y al unísono dijeron:

-¡Buenos días señor!

-Muy bien, descansen.

El enorme Arcanine había llegado a verificar como se desempeñaba toda la seguridad del lugar, y por casualidad había encontrado a Astro y Luke.

-Y bien –Comenzó a decir Arcanine- espero que no estén de ociosos. ¿Qué hacen?

-Perseguimos a una prófuga de la justicia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

-Una Bulbasaur, causó unos estragos en la zona de los juegos mecánicos, así que la estamos rastreando.

-Es verdad –Arcanine miró hacia arriba intentando recordar algo-. Creo que era una Bulbasaur la que últimamente había sembrado el caos por todo Pokelandia, me llegaron un par de reportes acerca de eso.

-Eso es –Asintió Astro-. Perseguimos a esa misma criminal.

-Y bien, ¿por dónde se fue?

-Hacía allá –indicó Astro.

-Eso es mentira, es hacia allá –Dijo Luke indicando al lado contrario.

-No logran ponerse de acuerdo –Dijo Squirtle.

Arcanine lo notó al escucharlo.

-¿Y tú quien eres pequeño?

-Solo soy un Squirtle que buscaba a Bulbasaur también.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Percival, el jefe de seguridad. Deberías dejar que mis subordinados se encarguen solos, no queremos involucrar civiles en esto.

-Es que necesito encontrarla, no estoy seguro para qué, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que no lo hagas –Luego Arcanine se dirigió a Luke y Astro-. Ustedes, recuerden no involucrar civiles en las persecuciones.

-¡Sí señor, lo siento señor! –Dijeron al unísono.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme seguir buscando! –Dijo Squirtle preocupado.

-El señor Percival tiene razón Squirtle –Le dijo Astro-. Puede ser peligroso.

-Pero de todas formas fue divertido… en parte –Añadió Luke.

Squirtle no tenía palabras para convencerlos de lo contrario, así que Percival tomó la palabra.

-Entonces, ¿por dónde se fue la prófuga?

Nuevamente Luke y Astro indicaron en direcciones contrarias, pero en vez de escoger una opción, Percival dio otra solución.

-En este caso, cada uno debería seguir su propio rastro.

-¡Pero somos hermanos! –Dijo triste Luke- ¡Un equipo!

-Al diablo el equipo –Interrumpió Percival-. ¡Es una orden!

-¡S-s-sí!

-¿Y qué esperan? ¡Andando!

-¡Con su permiso! –Dijeron ambos Growlithe al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nooo! Yo también quiero ir –Decía con cada vez más desánimo Squirtle.

-Lo siento Squirtle, es mejor así –Dijo Astro, antes de emprender marcha siguiendo su rastro.

-Mejor disfruta de Pokelandia, no te arrepentirás. Nos vemos –Dijo Luke, para luego partir también por su lado.

Los dos Growlithe desaparecieron, dejaron el lugar y se fueron cada uno por su lado buscando el rastro que creían correcto. Por su parte, Squirtle quedó en la entrada de Pokelandia, sin saber que hacer o donde ir. Pretendía seguir su búsqueda, pero ya no tenía pistas que seguir.

-Yo también me retiro. Escucha el consejo de mi subordinado y disfruta tu estancia, es lo mejor que puedes hacer pequeño Squirtle.

Squirtle no dijo palabra, ni seña de despedida. Quizás se halla mostrado maleducado pero no tenía ya ánimos de nada. Arcanine al parecer no le importó esto y se fue caminando hacia el norte, al centro de Pokelandia.

Squirtle se sentó en el suelo y quedó ahí unos minutos. No sabía qué hacer. El tiempo pasó, hasta que se oyó una voz desde lo lejos.

-¡AAAAhhh! ¡Ladrón, ladrón!

La pequeña tortuga se levantó de donde estaba y corrió al lugar de donde escuchó el grito. Ni él supo por qué lo hizo, solo fue un reflejo.

La voz provenía desde fuera del recinto, yendo hacia el bosque del sur. Era un Pachirisu quien gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, venía desde el bosque en dirección a Pokelandia. Se encontró con Squirtle cerca de la caseta de los Slaking. Pachirisu lo ignoró y fue a hablar con los durmientes guardias, los cuales se encontraban en sus asientos descansando.

-¡Ladrón! –Gritó Pachirisu.

-¡¿Qué? –Despertaron ambos Slaking de un salto.

-¡Hay un ladrón por aquí!

-¿Dónde? –Dijo uno de los Slaking.

Squirtle se acercó a escuchar la conversación.

-¡En el bosque! ¡Rápido, antes de que escape!

-¡Entendido! –Se levantó el mismo Slaking-. Esto no es tolerable en Pokelandia –Luego miró al otro- ¡Compañero! Llama a todas las unidades.

-¿Y qué te robaron por cierto? –Preguntó el otro Slaking.

-Una fruta que recolecté yo mismo en el bosque.

El lugar quedó en silencio, solo con la música de feria de fondo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Pachirisu, rompiendo el silencio.

-Compañero, cancela la llamada –Dijo Slaking, para luego sentarse en su silla nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ignoran?

-Hora de la siesta.

Ambos Slaking se sentaron y cubrieron los ojos con la gorra para después recostarse y empezar a dormir.

-¡No me ignoren! –Gritó Pachirisu, pero sin respuesta alguna-. ¡Deben capturar a esa Bulbasaur ladrona!

Esto despertó de inmediato la curiosidad de Squirtle. La palabra clave era "Bulbasaur" para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Dijiste que fue una Bulbasaur? –Preguntó Squirtle.

-Ah, sí. No tuvo escrúpulos en robar mi manzana recién cosechada. Yo estaba…

-Sí, sí… –Interrumpió-. … ¿pero por donde se fue?

-Este… Hacia el bosque, pero no sabría decirte donde.

-¡Gracias!

Squirtle sonrió y partió a paso firme hacia el bosque.

-¡Captúrala por mi! –Dijo desde lejos Pachirisu.

Al parecer él decidió quedarse a tratar de despertar a los Slaking, por lo que Squirtle se fue solo.

El camino de Squirtle estaba tomando cada vez más forma, pero eso no quiere decir que aún no sea confuso. La aventura toma un nuevo rumbo, siendo la nueva parada en Pokelandia un lugar fuera de este. Es el misterioso bosque que rodea a todo el lugar.

"¿Será de verdad el lugar donde se esconde Bulbasaur?" "¿Será la misma a la que vio Pachirisu?" Son los pensamientos que Squirtle debe comprobar, pero costará hacerlo.

* * *

**Solo me habia olvidado que tenia esto hecho hace tiempo, quizas sea el ultimo dependiendo si veo algun review o algo xD**


End file.
